


quasi una fantasia

by dopaminekeeper



Series: ménage à [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: sangyeon and jacob have this game they play, watching the other boys, imagining.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon/everyone else?
Series: ménage à [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954162
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	quasi una fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> when i say i have a Sangcob Threesome Couple agenda, i MEAN it. can be read as a standalone piece, though it does have direct continuity with the next in the series.
> 
> eric and sunwoo aren't in this one, they didnt feel quite right for this piece!

“Doesn’t it feel like you’d just break him?” Jacob’s lips quirk up just slightly — Sangyeon can feel it where they brush his neck, Jacob draped over his shoulder. They’re watching Chanhee pose prettily for the photographer, long legs stretched out in front of him and one arm thrown across his face.

“Mm?”

“If you fucked him,” Jacob continues, like they’re not in  _ public,  _ leaning up against the back wall near the dressing rooms where anyone could walk out, “feels like you’d just, I don’t know… split him in half, or something.”

“Fuck.” Sangyeon’s next exhale comes out shaky. It doesn’t get by Jacob, who laughs quietly. “What are you doing?”

“Just thinking. You’d look good together.” Jacob’s fingertips wander up Sangyeon’s bare arm and Sangyeon curses the stylist that put him in a sleeveless shirt. “Do you want him?”

While they watch, Chanhee shifts onto his stomach, throwing a coy look over his shoulder, kicking his legs up in a mockery of childish innocence. Sangyeon laughs weakly.

“Who doesn’t?” He catches Jacob’s hand, brings his fingers up to kiss. “He’s so… pretty.”

Despite himself, Sangyeon finds himself drawn into the fantasy Jacob’s prompted — his hands on Chanhee’s tiny waist, drawing a flush onto those sharp, delicate cheekbones.

“Do you think he’d let you do what you want, though?” Jacob teases, voice low. “Something tells me he’d be a brat about it.”

“Brat for sure,” Sangyeon agrees, turning his head to graze the shell of Jacob’s ear with his teeth — to anyone watching, it’ll look like they’re just having a hushed conversation, but he’s gratified by the way Jacob shivers. “He’d probably be so demanding… would we give him what he wanted?”

“Eventually,” Jacob replies, voice wavering slightly — the first sign any of this has affected him. Sangyeon smiles. “Between the two of us, I think we could handle him.”

Over on set, Chanhee spreads his legs wide, throws a devastating pout at the camera. Jacob laughs quietly.

“Well. Maybe.”

〰〰〰〰〰〰

“Kev asked if he could join us, actually.”

Sangyeon pauses with his lips on the inside of Jacob’s thigh, eyebrows shooting up. Jacob’s hand tightens in his hair.

“And what did you say?” Sangyeon resists the tugging, even though it makes his scalp sting, resting his chin on Jacob’s leg instead.

“Well, I said I would ask you, obviously.” Jacob’s looking to the side, lip pulled between his teeth. Sangyeon might be oblivious to some things but he  _ does _ know when his members are withholding information from him,  _ especially  _ his boyfriend.

“C’mon, there’s something else.” He and Jacob both know that he can wait as long as it takes for Jacob to fess up. Lucky for Sangyeon, it doesn’t take long this time.

“He just, he was talking about how no one’s ever eaten him out and I kind of… offered you up?” Jacob’s got an expression on like he just admitted to stealing all of Sangyeon’s favorite snacks or using the last of his shampoo.

Sangyeon can’t help but laugh. “Should I be flattered?”

“Maybe,” Jacob teases, smiling now that he knows Sangyeon’s fine with it. He gasps when Sangyeon gets a grip on his knees, tilts his legs up enough to get his lips on Jacob’s inner thigh. “Probably. Definitely?”

“You wanna watch me do this to him?” Sangyeon asks, kissing in, down, spreading Jacob’s legs until he can get at what he wants. Jacob’s groan is low and sweet.

“Yeah,  _ fuck,”  _ he breathes, grip tight in Sangyeon’s hair and ankles hooking around his back. “You know him, he’d probably talk so much to start out, but…”

“Mm?” Sangyeon can feel when Jacob reaches for his own dick, legs shaking. He doubles down, licking and sucking until his jaw aches and then pushing further.

“But you’d, you’d fuck him so well, baby, he wouldn’t be able to say anything, would just be a mess for us, you —  _ god —” _

After, sated and with sweat cooling, Jacob shoots off a quick text before tossing his phone away. Sangyeon laughs when, almost immediately, it buzzes approximately eight times in a row.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

Sangyeon gasps and pulls hard on the ropes around his wrists, head thrown back against the pillows as Jacob crooks fingers inside him.

“Ah, I wanted to steal those cuffs Younghoonie had on today so badly,” Jacob says, watching him with sharp eyes. “You’d look pretty in gold.”

“I saw you watching him,” Sangyeon manages, hands clenching. “You weren’t very subtle, babe.”

“Whoops.” Jacob doesn’t sound sorry at all, especially given the way he smiles and thrusts his fingers mercilessly just at the right angle to make Sangyeon shake. “I can’t help it, he always looks so…”

“Soft?” Sangyeon supplies.

“Mm, yeah. Like you could do anything to him.” Jacob twists his fingers, bends to kiss Sangyeon’s chest. He laughs softly. “I think we’d ruin him.”

The prospect makes Sangyeon’s hips hitch — quiet Younghoon, always ready to do whatever they ask of him, puppy-dog eyes and honey-low voice and pretty lips. He’d be good for them, Sangyeon thinks, pliant in their hands.

“I’d keep you like this,” Jacob continues, and Sangyeon realizes with a start that they’re doing this  _ thing _ they do. He nods, waiting with bated breath for what comes next.

“You’d watch me open him up,” and Jacob’s fingers are slow and relentless inside him as he speaks, as he leans in close, “and I’d drag it out as long as I could, ‘cause he’d be so pretty, and you know he’d listen to me so well.”

Sangyeon bites his lip against a groan, the picture crystal clear in his mind’s-eye. He’s not far from coming, not if Jacob keeps up the steady motion of his wrist, the searing burn of his gaze.

“And if you’re both good, I’d let him ride you, just like this,” Jacob murmurs, practically pressed against him now, lips quirked in a knowing little smile. “You want that? You want me to let Younghoonie fuck himself stupid on your dick?”

“God, yes, I want that,” he manages, squeezing his eyes shut to better focus on the pleasure coalescing in his core, “want you both, I’d be good for you, baby, do whatever you say.”

He comes, gasping, when Jacob wraps a hand around his dick, tipping him over the edge easily.

And if a couple of accessories go missing from their stylist’s collection the next week, well… Sangyeon’s certainly not going to tell.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

“We need to talk about Juyeonie.”

Jacob rolls over sleepily, half-roused by Sangyeon slipping into their bed, face barely illuminated by the light spilling in from under the door.

“Is something wrong?” Jacob mumbles, happy to roll back over and let Sangyeon spoon him at the other’s insistent nudging.

“No, I — I don’t think so?” Sangyeon takes an audible breath, almost as if he needs steadying. “We were in the dressing room for the shoot and he… well, you saw his outfit.”

Jacob had caught a glimpse as he had left the shoot for the night, Juyeon half-dressed in some tight leather and lace number, waiting on makeup and hair, long legs stretched out on the couch.

“And it was just the two of us waiting, and he asked me to help with the collar.”

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Yeah.”  _ Sangyeon’s fingers trace restless circles on Jacob’s stomach, the line of his hip. “I’m sure the stylist would have helped him but he seemed really insistent that I do it. God, you should have seen the look on his face —”

And Jacob can picture it so clearly, Juyeon with his eyes half-lidded and lips parted, tongue darting out to wet them — shy but not bashful, firm in what he wants.

“And then?” Almost without thinking, Jacob grinds back against Sangyeon’s hips, just slightly, just enough to feel that he’s half-hard against Jacob’s ass.

“I mean, I put it on him, and when I pulled it tight enough, he made this noise like… I don’t know, for a second I thought I’d hurt him.” Sangyeon’s hips hitch forward. “But he wouldn’t let me pull away.”

“Oh my god,” Jacob whispers.

“He… he told me he’d been thinking about it.” Sangyeon’s voice dips lower with the slide of his hand over the bulge in Jacob’s sleep pants. “My hands on his neck.”

Part of Jacob wants to roll over, to kiss Sangyeon until they’re both breathless, but a larger part of him doesn’t want to break this strange spell they’re both under.

“I couldn’t stop, ‘Cobie, I just pulled on the collar a tiny bit and he looked like he totally went under.” He groans as Jacob grinds back, burying his face in Jacob’s shoulder. “He was so pretty like that, I wanted to put him on his knees right there. He would have let me.”

“Fuck, baby,” Jacob groans, coming messily in his pants with Sangyeon’s hand coaxing him through. It doesn’t take Sangyeon long after, rutting desperately against Jacob’s ass until he stills and muffles his noises into Jacob’s neck.

After a long moment, Jacob flips over, presses light kisses to Sangyeon’s flushed, heated cheeks.

“Okay,” he says, giggling just a little with the rush of endorphins and anticipation, “so it sounds like we need to have a talk with Juyeonie.”

〰〰〰〰〰〰

Sangyeon’s phone rings  _ just  _ as Jacob gets his lips around the head of his dick. He groans for completely unsexy reasons as Jacob pops off, grabbing it off the side table.

"It's Haknyeon," he says, handing it to Sangyeon. He groans again, swiping to answer and putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Haknyeonie," he says, voice still a little rough. "Need something?"

"Sangyeonie-hyung! We're on live right now and we need you to settle something." Haknyeon's got laughter in his voice, mischief at the edges, and Jacob can just picture the smile on his lips. "Sunwoo says that if you had to pick one of us to take on a deserted island, it’d be him, but I think it’s me."

"Just, any deserted island?" Jacob muffles his laughter into Sangyeon’s thigh. Sangyeon smacks the back of his head.

“Mmhm!”

“Yeah, I’d take you over Sunwoo.” He can year muffled yelling in the background.

“Thank you, hyung! You’re the best.”

"You're such a sucker for him," Jacob laughs when the call ends, running hands up Sangyeon's thighs to where he's gone half-soft. Sangyeon scoffs.

"Oh, like you aren't? I saw you buy him three dinner's worth of beef the other night," he argues, tossing the phone haphazardly to the foot of the bed.

"I — I mean, he asked really,  _ really  _ nicely..." Jacob trails into giggles. "God, we are all suckers, huh? I think it's his superpower or something, he just makes you want to take care of him."

Sangyeon hums in agreement, half-listening and half-pressing up into Jacob's hands on his skin, still idly tracing along his hips.

"You're good at that," Jacob continues, voice dipping. "Taking care of people. That's why he goes to you, you know."

Sangyeon's breath catches at the knowing smile quirking Jacob's mouth, dangerous and inviting. His hand tightens in soft hair.

"He knows you'll be good to him." Jacob says, shifting now to straddle his thigh and press their dicks together, tucking his face into the crook of Sangyeon’s neck. "Too good, maybe, but we all spoil him."

"Fuck, baby —"

"You'd give him whatever he asked for, wouldn't you?" Sangyeon can't see Jacob's grin but he can hear it, just the hint of laughter peeking through. "He wouldn't even have to beg, just ask once and you'd give it to him."

Sangyeon groans, gripping tight to Jacob's hips, controlling the near-frantic pace of their grinding as Jacob whispers about how Haknyeon would look demanding Sangyeon's cock, with his pretty pout and round eyes, deceptively innocent.

"You'd ruin him if he asked," Jacob murmurs, scraping nails down the back of Sangyeon's neck, and it tips him over the edge.

〰〰〰〰〰〰

“I still can’t believe Changminie  _ bit _ me!”

Sangyeon sighs, tugging on Jacob’s hair to try and bring his focus back to the present moment — that is, the two of pressed together them in a tiny spare room off the set of this reality show they’ve been filming for the past three days. It’s been fun, but it’s also meant no privacy whatsoever.

“Are you still on that?” he asks, working on the button on Jacob’s jeans. “That was  _ hours _ ago, baby.”

“It  _ hurt.”  _ Jacob’s got a pout to his voice, the kind that Sangyeon can picture crystal clear even if he can’t see it.

“I thought you liked a little pain.” As if to prove his point, he nips at the place where Jacob’s neck meets his shoulder.

Jacob squeaks, then sighs, relaxing into it as Sangyeon kisses at the reddening skin. “That’s different. That’s, like, sexy biting.”

“You don’t think he’d be into that, too?” Sangyeon laughs, finally working Jacob’s jeans down far enough to get a hand on his half-hard dick. They don’t have enough time to do much more than this, handjobs in a glorified closet, but it’s enough for now.

“God, I bet he’d be the  _ worst,”  _ Jacob near-laments, breath catching as Sangyeon pauses to spit into his own hand. “I’m not sure sure even  _ we _ could handle him.”

“Yeah,” Sangyeon agrees, “probably not.”

〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Have you noticed something off with Jaehyun lately?" Jacob asks, watching the man in question take his turn in the recording booth through multiple panes of glass.

Sangyeon snorts. "Besides the fact that he obviously wants us to fuck him?"

Jacob slaps Sangyeon's arm, looking frantically around to see if anyone else is within earshot.

"Do you think that's what it is?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." Sangyeon hums, pulling Jacob closer to his side. "He's been kind of all over us."

"So, what, do you think we should just ask him?" Jacob purses his lips. "Might scare him off if we're not careful. He's not like Juyeonie, or Kev."

Sangyeon laughs. "So we're stuck playing the long game, then?"

"I don't know, maybe we can make it fun." Jacob turns so Sangyeon can see him grin, can see the way his eyes sparkle with mischief. "See who can get him to crack first."

And that's unfair, because Jacob  _ knows  _ how competitive they can get with each other, and this is their favorite kind of bet. Sangyeon's hand tightens where it rests on Jacob's waist — Jacob huffs a soft breath.

"You're already plotting," Sangyeon accuses fondly. "Tell me?"

"We could let him catch us." Jacob turns slightly, pressing into Sangyeon's side, head resting on his shoulder. "Pretend we don't notice and let him think about what he saw."

Sangyeon hums, tracing idle circle on Jacob's lower back over his thin t-shirt.

"And when we do get him? Do you think he'll be good for us?" Sangyeon asks. Jacob's breath shudders out, and Sangyeon smiles.

"I think he'll be the best."

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated! tell me which one was your fav!!!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
